


The Witchlighter and the Sunset 2

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Series: The Sunset [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: AU, Chris-centric, Evil Wyatt, Season/Series 06, Sequel, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Chris-centric. What happened to Chris when lightning struck the bridge? Will Leo and the sisters finally believe him? Will Chris be conceived at all? Will Chris be back? Feelings of guilt? Pain? Regret? Anger? Find the answers to these questions and more in the thrilling sequel to The Witchlighter and the Sunset.Reworked/edited as of April 2020
Series: The Sunset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Piper and Leo are back together briefly, no Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed around with the timeline a bit. I moved Prince Charmed (the first story in this series starts not too long after that episode) to right after Chris Crossed. So this is starts off right before Used Karma and 2 months have passed since the end of the last story.

February 20th, 2004

Piper Halliwell stands in her bathroom, two nights ago Leo had been over, in her room for the night. Piper Halliwell mother of one is pregnant again. They had forgotten his last words to them. They ring in her head now, _' Make sure you and Leo stay away from each other on the 18th of February.'_ Piper Halliwell had forgotten.

* * *

Two months previously...

"Oh my god! What have I done?" Piper stumbles and sits down heavily.

"It is Chris. So, he's dead again? Is that even possible?" Phoebe is confused, technically Chris was already dead.

"What'd ya mean again?" Darryl asks, sharing Phoebe's confusion.

"It must be because he's only half whitelighter... like me," Paige concludes in shock.

"So this is that really, really, really neurotic witchlighty thingy from the really messed up future?" Darryl is even more confused as to why the sisters are so upset. Last he had seen they'd been trapping him in a crystal cage and casting a truth spell, not exactly signs of a trusting relationship.

"He's more than that, he's half and half like me."

"Hold on a second? Half and half as in half witch, half whitelighter? I thought that was forbidden?"

"It is," whispers Piper.

"Then how?"

"He's, he's..." Piper's voice cracks and she trails off, "he's my second born son. From just over twenty-one years in the future. "

"What? Well, actually...it kinda makes sense. How long have you known?"

"We just found out last night. I...I accidentally blew him up." Piper says, pointing a shaking finger at the deep wound in Chris's scorched body, "I was surprised and it just happened. After that he must of orbed out to the bridge, we thought he had gone to P3."

"He was holding this in his hand. It must be magically protected somehow," says Darryl as he gently hands Piper a picture.

Piper looks at the picture and almost breaks into tears. The picture is of her and Leo standing in front of a Christmas tree. Piper has a little brunette girl who looked to be about one in her arms. Standing in front of Leo is a blond haired boy with sky blue eyes. _'Wyatt.'_ She thinks and then looking in front of her finds a brown-haired boy who looks exactly like her, except for the green eyes. _'Chris.'_ Flipping the picture over Piper sees writing, _'Christmas with Daddy, Mommy, Wyatt and Melinda.'_ Piper rubs her fingers over the familiar scrawling handwriting, so beautiful. 

"Thank you Darryl." Piper says and tucks the picture in her pocket.

Piper stares at the body of the man who was her son. The hole in his chest, the hole she had made, reflects the hole in her heart, the pain, the regret, the guilt. His whole body is scorched beyond recognition except for his face. The mop of chocolate brown hair that matches hers, her features. Suddenly it isn't Chris lying there, it's her. The only two marks that told differently were untouched. They seem to yell at her for not recognizing her own son. The freckle on the side of his nose, just like Prue's, and those eyes. Leo's eyes, emerald green. They always had had a glint to them, sometimes sad, other times thoughtful or annoyed. Those beautiful green orbs had no glint to them now. They seem to stare directly into her deep brown ones, but they don't see her. All those emerald eyes saw now was the infinite inky black nothingness of death.

* * *

Present

 _'Make sure you and Leo stay away from each other on the 18th of February. That should fix everything, with me and all,'_ his pained voice echos in her head.

"Your pain is over, my pain is just beginning." Piper promises. Hoping against hope that Chris will hear her. "You will be loved and you will know it. I promise, you'll never be alone."


	2. Another Portal?

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic a few days later when a blue triquetra portal opens on the wall, "not again!" Phoebe cries out.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS CHRISTOPHER?!" A booming voice emits from the portal, startling the sisters.

A man with long curly dark blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and dressed in all black steps out of the portal.

"And you are?" Paige asks, suspiciously.

"Ouch, that hurt. Don't you recognize your own flesh and blood? It's me..."

"Wyatt." Piper and the man who is apparently Wyatt say at the same time.

"Ah, good old mom. At least you recognize me."

"Why are you here?" Phoebe speaks up.

"I'm looking for Chris."

"Sorry. He's dead, has been for about two months." Paige responds.

"What?"

"He was on the Bridge and lightning struck it. He's dead. I can show you his _grave_ ," Piper says softly.

"What do you mean _grave_?"

"Well, his body sort of vanished. We buried his belongings in a box behind the Manor," Paige responds.

"Well, that's good news indeed." Wyatt says, voice void of all emotion.

"How can you say that? He was your brother," asks Phoebe, astounded. 

"Well, I see he let that cat out of the bag. I came here to crush the resistance at its heart, you see. I guess I'll just have to make sure it never forms, by taking out the leader before he's born."

Wyatt holds out his hand and a darklighter's crossbow materializes in black orbs. Before anybody can process what is happening Paige falls to the ground with a grunt of pain and a darklighter's deadly arrow lodged in her shoulder.

"No!"

"Paige!" Phoebe steps towards her fallen sister but, with a flick of his wrist Wyatt sends Phoebe tumbling backwards. Phoebe slides across the ground and crashes into the podium holding the Book of Shadows, it topples, sending the Book and podium crashing down next to Phoebe's head.

"Don't even think about calling for Leo, or Paige here will pay a particularly painful price." Wyatt says, calming pointing a deadly weapon at his Aunt's heart.

"Why Wyatt? Why?" Piper asks in horror, _'Chris was right. He is evil...'_

"Because they'd try and stop me from completing my mission." Wyatt answers, "believe me Mom, I don't want to hurt you and it pains me to do this, but it is necessary. Besides Leo should come before it's too late for you."

Piper's eyes flash with understanding and her arms reflexively move in front of her stomach as if to protect her recently conceived baby. "How did you know? I just found out."

"I could feel it. His signal popped back up on my magical radar so to speak."

"Piper, are all your sons smartasses?" Paige murmurs weakly.

"Where do you think I get it from, Aunt Paige?" Wyatt retorts, "now, be quiet before I have to hurt you again."

Wyatt raises his free hand and powers up an energy ball, "my condolences, Mother, but it must be done. For the future."

Wyatt throws the energy ball and Piper dives, ending up in front of the triquetra portal, which is surprisingly still open. "Must we?" Wyatt sighs and dematerializes the crossbow in a flurry of dark orbs.

Piper glances back at the portal, "not a good idea, Mom. Unless that is you want two more dead sisters. It's up to you. Now, hold still, not that you have a choice in the matter." Wyatt says, lifting his now free hand to telekinetically hold Piper still.

"Say goodbye, Christopher," Wyatt says and powers up another energy ball

"Goodbye," says Phoebe, then the base of the podium connects with the back of Wyatt's head with a sickening thud.

Wyatt roars with outrage and thrusts out, sending Phoebe flying again, this time she slams against the attic door and lands in an unmoving heap on the ground.

Wyatt smiles wickedly and turns back to Piper, struggling to breathe in his telekinetic grasp, energy ball already powered up. Wyatt hurtles the ball at Piper's unprotected stomach.

"NO!" A voice screams from inside the portal just as the energy ball is about to hit Piper. A figure comes flying out of the portal and crashes into Piper's back, the energy ball catches the newcomer in the leg as he and Piper hit the ground.

"What's this?" Wyatt roars in outrage.

The newcomer stands and waves his arm aggressively, sending Wyatt crashing through the attic windows. The newcomer reaches down, offers Piper her hand, and pulls her up, seemingly unbothered by the burn on his leg, "we have to hurry, he'll be back soon and pissed."

"Right," agrees Piper, "Leo! Paige has been shot by a darklighter arrow and Phoebe's unconscious so get that elder ass of yours down here!"

"How did this happen, who did it and who is that behind you?" Leo asks as he orbs in, "also can you please help me get this arrow out of Paige so I can heal her?"

"I got it," the newcomer says, and flicks his wrist, sending the arrow flying into the wall.

"Thanks and you are?" Leo says as he starts healing Paige.

"Heal now, questions later," he and Piper say at the same time.

Paige gasps as the healing finishes and sits up, "If Wyatt comes anywhere near me he is getting a major time out. Thanks, Leo and whoever you are."

"Don't mention it," the newcomer and Leo say at the same time.

Leo heals Phoebe head and helps her up.

"Thanks, Leo." Phoebe sees the newcomer, "where the hell did you come from?"

The newcomer sighs and says, "that can wait until we send Wyatt back to his time."

At that moment Wyatt chooses to dark orb back into the attic. His mistake, he orbs right in front of the portal. The newcomer waves his arm again and Wyatt flies end over end back through the portal. "Spell anyone? Close the portal!"

Paige orbs a paper and pen into Phoebe's hands and she jots down a spell.

_"A time for everything_

_And everything it's place_

_Close what has been used_

_To move through time and space."_

The portal closes and Phoebe whispers, "thank you, Grams."

"Nice spell. You modified the one your Grams wrote when you, Piper, and Prue went back in time to unbind the bond your mother and the warlock Nicholas made. Right?" The newcomer asks.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Phoebe says, while Paige looks confused.

"You better sit down."

The girls and Leo sit down on Great, Great, (nobody knows how many Greats) Aunt Pearl's couch.

The newcomer had kept his face hidden up until that moment. He looks them straight in the eyes and removes his sunglasses, "My name is Chris Perry and I'm here to help you save Wyatt and the entire future."

"Oh my god!" The sisters and Leo say in unison as they abruptly faint. For the six foot one man with chocolate brown hair and Prue's eyes in front of them was dead. Or not. Christopher Perry Halliwell, neurotic future Witchlighter and son of Piper and Leo is back.


	3. Was it a Dream?

Piper

Piper wakes in her bed with Leo lying next to her. _'Wait! What is Leo doing here,'_ she asks herself, then she remembers her dream. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time, her son was back and her other son was evil and was trying to kill his little brother before he was even born. Part of Piper never wanted to wake up after they had sent Wyatt back, but she fainted in her dream so she woke up in harsh reality. The dream felt so real, but she knows that it's impossible, Chris is dead. 

Piper rolls over and is facing the nursery door when she notices the light is on and the creaking of someone in the rocking chair. _'Where's Wyatt?'_ She can't remember. Piper scrambles quietly out of bed and slips into the hall. A light is on in the bathroom shared by Paige and Phoebe, Paige's door is open. A quick peek inside reveals nobody's in bed, but it isn't made which means Paige is probably the one in the bathroom. Phoebe's door is shut and the light is off, Piper eases the door open slowly to see a sleeping though fully dressed Phoebe. 

Piper rushes back to her room and shuts the door quietly. Leo is still in bed, _'then who's with Wyatt?'_ Piper slowly approaches the nursery door, one hand on the doorknob the other ready to blow something up. Piper takes a deep breath and turns the doorknob…

Phoebe

Phoebe sits up just in time to see her bedroom door shut quietly, Phoebe finds herself sitting in her bed, on top of the covers, already fully dressed. Confused, she thinks back, she can't remember getting in bed. The last thing she remembers is being in the attic with her sisters and then a dream she had, also in the attic. The dream was very sad and realistic. 

Wyatt had come from the future, shot Paige with a darklighter arrow and had sent her flying through the air more than once, eventually knocking her unconscious. After that Leo had healed Paige and herself and with the help of another visitor from the future, they had sent Wyatt back to the future. The newcomer was Chris, her dreamself had fainted and Phoebe woke up as a result. 

Phoebe hops out of bed and opens her door to see a light on in the bathroom she shares with Paige, that must be where her half sister is now...

Paige

Paige is standing in the bathroom she shares with her older sister Phoebe soon after waking up. Paige looks at her reflection in the mirror, confused. She had woken in bed after she had fainted in a dream. Paige had found herself on top of the covers upon awakening, she had plodded down the hall and into the bathroom where she is now standing looking like she had been up for hours, _'how strange. I can't remember getting in bed or anything,'_ she thinks to herself after trying to recall the hours leading up to her getting in bed. 

All Paige can remember was being in the attic and her dream. Chris was back in her dream and Wyatt had shot her with a darklighter arrow. Paige leaves the bathroom and finds Phoebe already dressed standing outside her bedroom door. Phoebe opens her mouth to say something but all that comes out is a scream, but it's not coming from her mouth, it's coming from Piper's bedroom...

Leo

Leo wakes up in Piper's bed, _'How in the hell? What am I doing here?'_ Leo sees the door is slightly cracked and Piper is gone. Leo shakes his head, the last thing he remembers was being "Up There" and then his dream. 

His dream was very strange and horrible. That lying, manipulative, asshole of a witchlighter was back and his only son Wyatt had supposedly tried to kill Piper and her sisters, _'stop it,'_ he scolds himself, _'Wyatt is not evil, it was just a dream caused by that no good witchlighter and his lies.'_

Leo sits up and notices he's already dressed. Before he has time to wonder why, Piper rushes into the room and cautiously approaches the closed nursery door. _'Wait! Why is the nursery door closed? It's never closed,'_ he sees a light under the door and Piper, hands at the ready, one to open, the other to blast. He hears footsteps in the hall and then Piper's hand turning the knob. Then a loud earth shattering scream.

"PIPER," Leo exclaims as Phoebe and Paige wrench the door open. Leo bolts out of bed and joins his ex-wife at the door, Phoebe and Paige right behind him. Piper is standing in the entrance to the nursery door seemingly frozen, her hands still in position, one on the door, the other defensively raised.

"Oh my god! It wasn't a dream," Phoebe breathes, and Paige just nods, dumbfounded.

For sitting in the rocking chair, calmly rocking Wyatt is Chris, "oh good. You're awake. The shock didn't kill you."

"What in Hades? How in all that is holy are you alive? Get the heck away from my son! How dare you?" Leo exclaims.

"Thank you for minding your language, Wyatt here is picking up everything lately. Very creative," compliments Paige wryly.

"Chris? How? Oh my god Chris I'm so sorry for what I did to you," rambles Piper in one breath. 

Chris stands up, "don't worry about it, Piper. Whatever...it is you're...sorry about."

Piper feels a stab of pain in her heart as Chris, her son calls her by her first name.

Chris places Wyatt carefully in his crib and motions for his family to sit on Piper's bed.

The sisters and Leo sit on the bed, Chris does not, he begins pacing back and forth until Leo breaks the silence, "I asked you a question. Answer me!"

"I know you probably have lots of questions, but I think I'll answer Leo's first. I dare to hold Wyatt because he's my brother, normally I wouldn't tell you that, Future Consequences and all, but somehow I think you know that already, at least some of you do. As for the other stuff I honestly have no idea. What do you mean how am I alive, and how do you know me," asks Chris, trying to remain calm, this was not going to plan already. 

"What'd ya mean what do we mean?" Leo asks, suspicious, "are you stupid or something?"

"You said I was dead, but I just arrived here in the past a few hours ago, clearly alive, when Wyatt tried to kill Piper and apparently mini-me."

"Holy shit! You really don't remember, do you," Paige exclaims, realization dawning on her

"Don't remember what?" Chris asks, getting frustrated, was this all some sort of elaborate prank or trap?

"You've been here before."

"Impossible."

"I think he's faking the whole thing. Wyatt's brother, please," Leo snorts in disbelief.

"Titans?" Paige phrases it as a question.

"They were vanquished by you almost a year ago with the help of a whitelighter from the future, who came back to save Paige from getting killed. Why?"

"Tell us what the future us told you."

Chris stops pacing, leans one shoulder against the doorframe and crosses his arms and feet, it all started a little after Wyatt is born and you guys vanquish Cole again."

"Chris. Umm... you said again, he doesn't come back again right," questions Phoebe, the phrasing of his words catching her attention.

"Two things. Firstly, can't tell you, and secondly,"

"Future Consequences!" They all say at the same time.

"Yeah...that, and that doesn't mean yes. Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"That's technically three things," Leo quips sarcastically.

"Leo, if you're going to act like a two year old the entire time then you can just leave now or so help me," scolds Piper, quite done with his attitude. “Oh, and while you’re getting that attitude adjustment could you heal Chris’ leg please?

Chris glances down at his leg in surprise, he’d almost forgotten he’d been injured. He’d levitated the sisters and Leo to their beds before tending to it, brewing a quick potion, which he’d developed in the future to help slow bleeding and prevent infection for quick battlefield first aid, and applying a layer to the burning wound.

"Whatever,” Leo mutters before bending to heal Chris’ leg.

As soon as he finishes Leo disappears in a billion blue orbs. Piper's hands are raised in the familiar position, "hey, Chris could you send him to Valhalla please? He's really getting on my nerves."

"Sure, Piper. But could you blow him up again, he's already reforming too much," says Chris, his eyebrows inching up his forehead. 

Leo reforms and manages, "What'd ya..." before he is blown up again. Chris waves his hand and the partially reformed orbs explode in a blue firework.

"How did you know I could do that?"

"We'll get back to that later, first, you were saying about the Titans and that whitelighter who helped us..." Piper prompts.

"His name was Perry, that's where I got my middle name. After Leo becomes an Elder Perry became your whitelighter up until six months ago, when a darklighter killed him."

"I guess we must have tweaked the story a little bit," says Phoebe, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Tweaked?"

"The whitelighter wasn't killed by a darklighter, I accidentally blew him up." Piper admits, guilt flashing through her. 

"What does blowing him up have to do with anything? You blow Leo up all the time."

"He's only half whitelighter..." Paige says, carefully, glancing at her sisters.

"Half whitelighter, half what?"

"Half witch. Well... his name wasn't Perry. It was Chris Perry, and a darklighter didn't kill him, he was on the bridge and lightning struck."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what we meant when we said you'd been here before, that's how we knew you right away," explains Piper.

"Oh..."

"When you were here before you said that the Titans killed me and that families hardly existed in your future, and that you barely got a chance to know us," adds Paige, "he told us later that it only looked like I died and that I was killed much later."

"You told me about that, well you dying by the Titans part, in the future I mean. So that was actually another version of me from a different future, ruined by the Titans rather than Wyatt?"

"Not exactly. He. You. Uh," Phoebe stutters, "I really hate time travel."

"Perry," prompts Chris, helpfully.

"Perry, that works. Perry told us later on that he had come back to stop Wyatt from turning evil and we…." she trails off.

"We didn't believe him," admits Piper shakily, "and I threw him out."

"We didn't see much of him after that until Christmas. God knows what he was doing all that time… anyways he gave us all these unique, expensive, wonderful gifts along with a note to meet him-"

"Where you guys vanquished Abraxas, right? I know this part, he summoned Prue for you guys, for twenty-four hours," interrupts Chris. 

"That's right. The next morning you came over and told us how Wyatt rose to power and that we’re all dead,” finishes Phoebe.

“We know a bit about the future from what Perry told us,” says Paige, “but, it would probably be useful to compare notes so to speak.”  
"Well... Wyatt's evil, obviously, families still don't really exist, but, I did get to know you guys somewhat."

"So we changed some, but not enough," Phoebe muses thoughtfully, “true or false, The Elders bring Prue back as a witchlighter with Andy her husband and whitelighter?”

“True...although I’m surprised he revealed that,” answers Chris thoughtfully, the last bit mostly to himself. “When did you guys die in his future?”

“Paige when Wyatt was fourteen,” Piper answers the question, watching Chris’ reaction carefully, “me when he’s fifteen. Everyone else after he turns twenty.”

Chris manages to internalize his pained gasp at the answer, fighting to keep his voice steady, he replies, “I wish I could tell you you live longer in my future…”

Paige shrugs, “we didn’t expect that to have changed, we haven’t done enough in the past yet.”

"Well,” starts Chris, attempting to reign in control of his emotions, ”the only thing that can guarantee a better, safer future is saving Wyatt. Saving Wyatt saves good magic, The Elders and all magical creatures as well as mortals."

The sisters nod in agreement, “I think I speak for all of us,” says Piper with a smile at her son, “when I say, we’re with you, all the way. You don’t have to do this alone any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version of this story I moved from here directly into Spin City and basically rewrote the episode over the course of two chapters from Chris' perspective and ended the story with Chris and Leo's talk on the Golden Gate bridge. I reread those chapters and honestly didn't see much to work with other than grammar fixes and felt really unsatisfied by that ending. So, I tried moving on from the end of Chapter 2 and working my way through the last few episodes, I got as far as Hyde School Reunion in less than a page before moving into actual dialogue and story and couldn't make it much further. I've come to the decision of leaving it off here, I may add an epilogue in the future if anybody wants one, but I don't forsee that anytime soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
